


The "Of" Series

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which people keep interfering in Merlin’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Pizza, Poker and Parties

Merlin got out the playing cards and set them on the table, and placed an order for pizza. Every Friday Will and Lance came over and they played poker. Or well, pretended to play poker. None of them were very good, and mostly it was an excuse to eat pizza or Chinese and drink beer and bullshit.

The doorbell rang, and he went over and looked out the spyhole and let Will in.

“Lance here yet?”

Merlin shook his head. “He said he’d be late. Pizza’ll be here in about twenty minutes.”

Will nodded, and went to raid the fridge. He came back with a bottle of beer, and one of Coke, which he handed to Merlin.

“Cheers,” Merlin said, clinking bottles with Will. “So what’s been happening?”

Will shrugged. “Got a date tomorrow.”

“Oh? Who with?” Merlin asked, interested.

“No one you know. Girl I met at some club.”

“Hm.”

The doorbell rang again, and Merlin went to answer it.

***

Half an hour later, when the three of them were sat around the table eating pizza, Merlin turned to Lance. “So how’d your date go?”

A dreamy smile spread over Lance’s face. “Gwen’s great.”

Merlin smiled back. “I’m glad you two hit it off.” And he was. He’d set Lance up with Gwen a month ago, and it would have been awkward if things had gone badly.

“So when are you gonna get a girlfriend?” Will teased him.

Merlin shoved him good-naturedly. “Oh, leave off. You know I don’t like girls.”

“A boyfriend then.”

Merlin shot him an irritated look. “It’s not like I meet many eligible guys!”

“You don’t meet _anybody!_ ” Will scoffed. “You never go out!”

“I do so!”

“Oh, really? When was the last time you went somewhere besides work or Tesco’s?”

Merlin scowled at him. “Leave off,” he repeated.

“He’s got a point, Merlin,” Lance said. “You’re never going to meet someone just sitting at home.”

Merlin turned on him angrily. “Whose side are you on?”

Lance held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture, then said, “Gwen’s having a party next week. You should go.”

“I dunno,” Merlin hedged.

“Come on, Merlin, it’ll be fun!”

“But I won’t know anybody!” Merlin protested.

“The point is to _get_ to know people, idiot!” Will rolled his eyes at him. “Or do you want to be the next thing to a hermit for the rest of your life?”

“Besides, you’ll know Gwen and me,” Lance pointed out.

“And me, if I come along.”

Merlin gave a long-suffering sigh. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

Will and Lance shook their heads.

“It’s for your own good.”

“Someone might even catch your eye,” Will smirked.

***

Merlin stood miserably in a corner, watching people eat and talk. He knew exactly three people here: Gwen, who was busy hostess-ing; Lance, who was the center of a loud, boisterous group of people; and Will, who’d tagged along and was currently attempting to chat up a woman with long dark hair, who was rolling her eyes at him.

Gwen caught his eye, handed the tray she was carrying to a friend, and walked over to him.

Merlin sighed. She was going to try to get him to “join the party.” He’d only come under protest.

“Are you going to lurk in the corner all night?” she demanded.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Oh no! Since you’re not doing it yourself, I’ll just have to introduce you around.”

“Gwen, come on–” but she wasn’t listening to him.

She dragged him over to the dark-haired woman Will had been talking to. “Morgana, I want you to meet someone.”

Morgana looked at Merlin and raised an elegant eyebrow. “He’s not really my type.”

Merlin was about to retort that Morgana was _certainly_ not _his_ type–she had breasts, for one thing–but Gwen just gave her a disgusted look.

“Don’t be stupid. I’m just introducing him around; otherwise he’d just sit in a corner all evening.”

“I didn’t even want to be here!” Merlin reminded her.

“Then why did you come?” Morgana wanted to know.

“My friends dragged me here. They said I ‘need to get out more,’” Merlin complained. He gestured to Lance and Will.

Morgana’s lips thinned slightly as she looked at Will. “Charming.”

“This is my friend, Merlin Emrys.”

Morgana raised her eyebrow again. “Did your parents _want_ you to turn out gay?”

Gwen suddenly went into a coughing fit.

Merlin smiled. “Well, I did, whether they wanted it or not.”

Morgana stared at him blankly for a moment, then turned red, closed her eyes and groaned. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Merlin said easily.

“No, honestly, I’m sorry–”

“Don’t worry about it,” Merlin repeated, and she relaxed.

“Well, if this keeps up it’ll take all night to introduce you. My uni flatmate, Morgana Lafayette.”

“Pleased to meet you. Go on, Gwen, see to your guests, I’ll take care of Merlin.”

Gwen took her at her word, leaving Merlin wondering about that phrase.

***

Merlin found he was actually enjoying the party. Morgana was good company, and he found himself complaining about Lance and Will trying to run his life.

“Just because they’ve both got someone, they think they need to set me up!”

“But didn’t you set Gwen up with Lance?” Morgana asked.

“That’s different!”

Morgana didn’t say anything, but Merlin could feel her disagreement. “Are you really having such a miserable time?”

“Well, no…” Merlin conceded reluctantly. “But I didn’t want to come here!”

“And if they hadn’t dragged you out you wouldn’t be enjoying yourself here.”

Merlin sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

The party was winding down. Most people had already left. Merlin went over to say goodbye to Gwen.

“Thanks for having me,” Merlin said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him. “Any time.”

“I need to get going, too,” Morgana said.

Gwen nodded. “Thanks for coming,” she said, hugging Morgana.

Morgana headed for the door, where a blond man was waiting for her, looking about the room with a sort of indulgent amusement. Merlin’s breath caught. He was…beautiful. That was the only word to describe him. His hair was lit from behind by the streetlight, turning it into a halo, he was muscular and fit, and he held himself like he expected everyone to notice him.

Merlin certainly noticed him. “Who is _that?_ ” _Probably Morgana’s boyfriend, don’t lose your head._

“See something you like?” Gwen teased.

“No, of course not, Gwen,” Merlin protested, adding. “I _wish_ people would stop trying to play matchmaker all the time!”

“Who’s playing matchmaker?” she asked innocently. “That’s Arthur, Morgana’s half-brother.”

“Arthur,” Merlin repeated, watching him until he and Morgana left.

***

A few days later, Morgana rang him. He was surprised; after all he’d only met her once.

“I was wondering if you wanted to see that new film,” she asked.

“Uh…”

“Only no one’s interested in going and I don’t want to go by myself.”

 _Well, what could it hurt?_ “Sure.”

“Saturday evening OK?”

“Fine.”

“OK, then,” Morgana said, sounding pleased. “It’s a date.”

***

When Merlin arrived at the cinema, walking from the bus-stop, he froze. Morgana was waiting at the ticket counter, and Arthur was with her.

“I thought you said no one wanted to go with you!” he accused Morgana.

“Arthur decided to come at the last minute. You don’t mind?” she asked anxiously.

Merlin shook his head mutely.

“You two haven’t been introduced, have you?” Morgana realised. “This is my half-brother, Arthur. Arthur, this is Gwen’s friend Merlin.”

“‘Merlin’?” Arthur repeated, laughing. “You’re not serious!”

“Must be destiny,” Morgana said, her eyes twinkling.

Merlin ignored her. “Merlin Emrys,” Merlin said, holding out a hand to Arthur.

Arthur shook it, with a slight grin.

***

Merlin couldn’t concentrate on the film. It was a romcom, he noticed. Why were people always trying to set him up? Not that he’d mind being set up with Arthur… He squashed that thought ruthlessly. _He’s probably straight anyway!_

But Arthur was sitting next to him, and Merlin wasn’t able to focus on what was happening on the screen for more than two minutes together. He was harpstring tight, and wished he’d just stayed home.

When the credits rolled, Merlin went limp with relief.

“So what’d you think of the film?” Morgana asked him, as they walked out to the carpark.

“I didn’t really pay attention, to be honest,” Merlin said.

Morgana pouted. “I thought gay guys were supposed to be into chick-flicks. In touch with their feminine side and all that.”

“ _Morgana!_ ” Merlin squawked, appalled that she’d just outed him to Arthur.

But Arthur just shot his sister a quelling look. “Leave him alone, will you?” He turned back to Merlin. “Can we drop you home?”

“Uh…sure.” He didn’t really fancy taking the bus this late at night, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to spend more time with Arthur, especially now.

Arthur chatted about commonplaces on the ride home, and Merlin couldn’t help thinking that he wouldn’t be so blasé about it if he could see what Merlin was thinking.

***

Next Friday, there was a knock on the door. Merlin walked over and opened it. He was expecting Lance, or Will, or possibly the guy with the Chinese.

It was none of them. It was Arthur.

Merlin almost slammed the door in his face.

“What are you _doing_ here?” he managed instead.

“Isn’t this your poker night?”

“Well, yes, but–”

“Well, then.” And Arthur moved past him without even a by-your-leave.

Merlin closed the door, and stood by it, gaping at him.

Arthur sighed. “Look, I’m sorry to show up unannounced like this, I should go.”

“No!” Merlin blurted, then recovered. “I mean, no, it’s fine.”

Arthur looked at him. “You sure?”

“Yeah. You wanna beer?”

Arthur grinned. “Sure.”

Will showed up a few minutes later. When he caught sight of Arthur he raised his eyebrows. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Arthur. Morgana’s brother,” Merlin said, glaring at him in an _it’s-not-what-you-think-so-stop-being-so-smug_ manner.

“Half-brother, actually,” Arthur piped up from the couch.

“I’m Will.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

There was another knock on the door. Will was closest, so he opened it. Lance came in, saw Arthur and said, “What are you doing here?”

“Merlin invited me,” he replied. Which was technically true, Merlin thought, but he’d invited him once he was already here.

Lance drew him aside. “Are you…?”

“ _No!_ ” Merlin hissed. “Why does everyone think that?!”

Lance shrugged.

***

Arthur turned out to be a serious poker player. Even if he’d been concentrating on the game, Merlin still would have lost.

“Good thing we’re not playing for money,” Lance said good-naturedly, throwing down his third losing hand.

“Yeah, see if we ever invite you to play again!” Will grumbled.

Arthur smiled sweetly. “I’m sorry, should I start losing on purpose?”

Will laughed, then said, “Anyway, it’s late. We should get going,” giving Lance a significant look.

“I’ll stay and help you clean up,” Arthur offered.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to, really–” Merlin began, but Arthur interrupted him.

“It’s no trouble.”

Lance and Will traded another significant glance, said, “See you later, Merlin,” and left.

Leaving him alone with Arthur.

Merlin ignored him in favour of collecting the empty beer bottles and putting them in the recycling bin. Arthur wordlessly took the takeaway boxes and napkins and threw them away, dropping the forks in the sink.

It didn’t take long, and afterwards Arthur stood there awkwardly for several seconds.

“Thanks,” Merlin said.

Arthur shrugged. “Don’t mention it. I was wondering,” he began, shifting his feet slightly.

“Hm?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to have a drink with me sometime.”

Merlin digested that for a moment. “Like a date?” he asked carefully.

“Sure, if you like,” Arthur said, his tone too casual.

“Then you’re…” he trailed off.

Arthur nodded. “Morgana asked me along to the movie,” he confessed.

“I _knew_ it!”

“She told me about making a fool of herself at the party. Well done.”

Merlin grinned.

“So…about that drink?” Arthur asked, uncertain again.

“Sure,” Merlin said, deciding he wasn’t too fussed about people interfering in his life after all.


	2. Of Dinner Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merlin freaks out and goes on a date.

“You did _what?_ ” Morgana demanded, staring at her brother.

“I invited myself to his poker night and then asked him out for drinks,” Arthur repeated.

“Couldn’t you have done it some other way?” she asked him, rolling her eyes.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose, but…” he trailed off.

Morgana sighed. “What did he say?”

“He said yes.”

“Huh,” Morgana mused. “So much for not wanting people to set him up. So where are you taking him?”

“I’m not sure. Someplace nice.”

Morgana cocked her head at him, and Arthur blushed.

“I-I know I’ve only met him twice, but I like him, Morgana!”

She debated teasing him about it, and decided against it. “Well, I hope it goes well.”

***

“Gwen, you’ve gotta help me!” the frantic voice came over her mobile.

“Calm down, Merlin, what’s going on?”

“Arthur asked me out on a date!”

Gwen broke into a smile, although she knew Merlin couldn’t see it over the phone. “That’s great!” She abruptly thought of something. “Wait, you did say yes?”

“Of course I said yes!” Merlin said. “But I’ve only met him twice! What do I wear? What do I say? What if he–”

Gwen cut him off, since if she didn’t he was liable to go on until he was hysterical. “Merlin, relax! I’m sure Arthur’s just as nervous as you are.”

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t seem like the type to get nervous,” Merlin muttered.

“So what do you want me to do?”

“Could you…help me get ready?” he asked uncertainly.

Gwen smiled again. “Sure.”

***

When Gwen knocked on the door of Merlin’s flat there was no answer. She tried the door. It was unlocked. “Merlin?”

“In here.”

She followed the voice to one of the bedrooms to find Merlin, wearing a dressing gown, his hair wet, with what looked like his entire wardrobe strewn on the bed, picking things up and throwing them down again.

“Problems?”

“None of this stuff is any _good!_ ” Merlin yelled, throwing a shirt on the floor. Gwen picked it up.

“I don’t know about that. Let’s see.”

She began to go through the clothes, putting aside the T-shirts and anything with rips or holes and surveying what was left.

“Here,” she said after a moment, handing him a teal dress shirt. “It’ll bring out your eyes. And…” after a moment’s further consideration she selected a pair of charcoal jeans.

“You think?” Merlin said, looking dubiously at the outfit.

“Yes,” she said definitely. “Now get dressed; Arthur will be here soon.”

Merlin gulped and went back into the bathroom.

***

The doorbell rang just as Merlin came out of his room. He froze.

“Well, answer it, silly,” Gwen prompted him. 

“But–”

“It’ll be fine.” 

Merlin opened the door to see Arthur, in a red button-down shirt and jeans faded almost to white. He looked…

“You look great,” he said, then cursed himself for saying it aloud.

But Arthur only smiled. “Thanks. You too.” He raised an eyebrow at Gwen.

“I’m just here for moral support,” Gwen explained. She kissed Merlin on the cheek. “Have fun.”

As Gwen disappeared, Arthur asked, “‘Moral support’?” 

Merlin ignored him in favour of locking up.

***

“So where are we going?” Merlin asked, once he was seated in Arthur’s car.

“Mancini’s,” Arthur replied.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at him. “I thought we were going for drinks?”

Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, but Merlin had a feeling he was uncomfortable. “You can drink at a restaurant.” He looked at Merlin with a hint of anxiety. “If that’s OK?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Merlin hastened to assure him, but he was wondering. Mancini’s was a nice restaurant, and he barely knew Arthur. Drinks were one thing, but a dinner date? Not that he minded, he was just surprised.

***

Merlin looked over the menu, unsure of what to order. He _wasn’t_ getting any alcohol, for two reasons. One, he didn’t know who was paying, and if it was Arthur he didn’t want to get something expensive. Two, he couldn’t hold his liquor, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself by singing or slobbering all over Arthur or something like that.

He decided on a Coke and angel hair with alfredo sauce, and set his menu aside. He put his napkin on his lap, then fiddled nervously with his fork.

Arthur set his own menu aside a few moments later. “Know what you’re getting?”

Merlin nodded.

A youngish girl with curly red hair whose nametag read “Mary” came over to their table. “Hi, can I get you started with some drinks?”

“Coke, please,” Merlin said. 

“I’ll have a Coke as well.”

The waitress wrote down their order. “Should be right out.”

After she left, an awkward silence settled over the table. Merlin tried to think of something interesting and witty to say.

“So,” Merlin began.

“So,” Arthur agreed.

“This is bizarre,” Merlin said suddenly.

“Hmm?”

“I mean, we barely know each other and we’re…” Merlin gestured around to the tablecloths, the soft music, the horrible fake plants dotted throughout the room.

“Do you mind?” 

Merlin sighed. “I told you I didn’t, didn’t I? But I hardly know you!”

Arthur leaned back in his chair. “Alright, what do you want to know?”

“What do you do, for starters?”

“I work at my father’s accounting firm.” 

“Oh. Well that’s…interesting,” Merlin replied, somewhat lamely.

“Don’t be polite. It’s mind-numbingly dull, and I’d rather do almost anything else.”

“Like what?”

“Something active, or outdoors, like forestry.”

Merlin grimaced. He had nothing against nature, and went out of the city when his job called for it, but he couldn’t see working outside all the time. “Yeah, I’d prefer accounting.”

Arthur laughed. “What about you?”

“I’m a photographer for the _Guardian._ ”

Arthur looked vaguely impressed. “You must meet a lot of people.”

Merlin shrugged. “Not really. It’s just work. That’s why Will and Lance dragged me to that party.”

“I’m glad they did,” Arthur said quietly.

Merlin smiled. “Me too.”

The waitress came over then. “Two Cokes,” she said, setting them in front of them. “Do you know what you want to order?”

Arthur nodded, then gestured to Merlin to order first.

“Angel hair and alfredo sauce please.”

“Angel hair and alfredo, and for you?” she asked Arthur.

“Spaghetti with meat sauce,” Arthur replied.

“Should be ready in a few minutes,” she said and disappeared again.

“So Morgana’s your half-sister?” Merlin asked Arthur.

He nodded. “We have different fathers. Mother divorced and remarried. Father adopted Morgana when she died.”

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur shrugged. “It was a long time ago. What about you?”

“I’m an only child.”

“You’re lucky,” he said fervently. “Morgana terrorized me when we were growing up, not that I’d ever admit it to her.”

Merlin laughed. “I can imagine!”

***

They kept talking until the food came, and then concentrated on eating.

“How is it?” Arthur asked him, wrapping spaghetti around his fork.

“It’s good,” Merlin told him, after he’d tried it. “Yours?”

“Good.”

As Merlin ate, he reflected that he was enjoying himself. After the initial awkwardness, he and Arthur had found that, while they didn’t have much in common (at least in the small things) they had a lot to talk about.

When they finished eating Arthur asked, “Do you want dessert?”

Mindful of the bill again, Merlin asked, “Are you getting any?”

Arthur grinned. “Try and stop me. If you don’t get anything you’ll just have to sit and watch me eat.”

 _That wouldn’t be so bad,_ Merlin thought, grinning back. “Well, I wouldn’t want that. I’ll have to get some of my own, otherwise I’d end up stealing yours!”

Arthur laughed.

Merlin looked at the dessert menu and said, “Oh this is _not_ fair!”

Arthur grinned, before he looked at the menu himself. “You’re right. There’s too much good stuff on here.”

“I guess…I’ll get the tiramisu,” Merlin said.

“Hmm,” Arthur acknowledged. “I might get the praline cheesecake…oh wait, they have cannoli!”

“Would you kill me if I made a _Godfather_ joke?” Merlin asked.

Arthur considered carefully. “Yes, I think I would.”

“Alright then, I won’t.”

“Good.”

When the dessert came, Arthur dug into his cannoli with relish. Merlin watched him with amusement for a moment before taking a bite of his tiramisu. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them Arthur was staring at him.

“What?” Merlin asked, reaching for his napkin and wiping his face nervously.

“That looks good.”

Merlin handed him the fork, and Arthur took a bite, savouring it before finally swallowing. Merlin swallowed too.

“Can I try yours?”

Rather than handing him the fork, Arthur took a bit of cannoli and held the fork out to him. Merlin stared at him a moment before taking it.

***

When they’d finished dessert, Arthur got out his wallet.

“You don’t have to pay for me,” Merlin protested.

“This is a date, isn’t it?” Arthur asked him.

“Yes,” Merlin agreed, wondering where Arthur was going with this.

“And I asked you, right?”

“Yes,” Merlin repeated.

“Then I’m paying,” Arthur said, his jaw set.

Merlin sighed. “Fine.”

***

On the drive back, Merlin got anxious again. It was cliché to hope for a goodnight kiss; just because it seemed to have gone well didn’t mean anything was going to happen, but he found himself hoping anyway.

They pulled up in front of his flat and Arthur stopped the car.

Merlin refused to say “I had a really nice time.” Instead he said, “Thanks for dinner.”

Arthur shrugged, the one Merlin was beginning to recognise as concealing nervousness. “I was wondering, do–do you want to do it again sometime? I mean,” he continued in a rush, “Not necessarily dinner, maybe drinks or a movie or–”

“Yes,” Merlin cut him off.

“Yes?” Arthur asked looking so hopeful Merlin was torn between laughing and rolling his eyes. He compromised by leaning in and kissing Arthur.

It was a long, slow kiss, and when they broke apart Merlin looked at Arthur and repeated, “Yes.”


	3. Of Gossip and Minor Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merlin gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [](http://kathkin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kathkin**](http://kathkin.livejournal.com/) for the Britpick.

Merlin was woken up by a ringing noise. He groaned, swore, and, without opening his eyes, flailed in the direction of his alarm clock. The ringing continued. He sat up and looked around.

It was far too early for sane people to be awake (7:05 according to the clock on his bedside table). But someone must be, because his phone was ringing.

He got out of bed, wincing at the cold floor, and walked out into the hall to pick up the phone.

“What?”

“Did you get laid?”

Apparently it wasn’t too early for him to be sarcastic. “No, Will, I did not ‘get laid.’ Arthur was a perfect gentleman…”

“What fun is that?” Will asked.

Merlin ignored him. “…unlike some, who wake me up before decent people have even gone to bed, on a weekend, no less, to ask rude and extremely personal questions. I’m going back to bed.” And he hung up on him.

However, once he’d lain down again, he realised he wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep. There was too much light in the room, and his mind was awake. Cursing Will again, he got up to make breakfast.

***

The phone rang again at the far more decent hour of ten o’clock.

“Hello?”

“How’d it go?” Gwen asked.

Merlin smiled. “Great. It went great.”

“Are you seeing him again?”

“Probably.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Gwen squealed, and Merlin smiled again.

“Thanks Gwen.”

Having talked to Gwen, he was expecting another phone call soon, and when it rang he picked it up on the first ring.

“Hey Lance.”

“How’d you know it was me?” he asked, mystified. “You don’t have caller ID.”

“I just talked to Gwen a while ago, I figure she gave you the scoop.”

“Yeah. So it went well?”

“Yeah. Arthur’s great…” Merlin trailed off, thinking of last night.

“Hello? Earth to Merlin, come in Merlin.”

Merlin blushed. “Sorry.”

“He must be good if you’re mooning over him already. Are you seeing him again?”

“Most likely.”

“When?”

“I dunno exactly. Soon, I hope.”

“Well, good luck.”

“Thanks.”

***

Arthur opened the door, wondering who it was, to find Morgana standing on the doorstep.

“Well? How’d it go?” she demanded.

“Uh…what are you doing here?” Arthur asked.

“Asking you about your date, idiot.”

“You couldn’t do that over the phone?”

“No,” Morgana replied. “So how’d it go?”

Arthur sighed. “Come on in.”

She sat down on his sofa and said, “Spill.”

He sat down in a nearby chair. “What do you want to know?” Arthur asked, just to annoy her.

Morgana heaved a long-suffering sigh. “How did it go? Are you seeing him again? When?”

“Great, yes, and I dunno.”

“Oh come on, you have to tell me more than that!” Morgana protested.

“Do I?” Arthur asked, his eyes twinkling.

“I swear, Arthur, if you don’t give me details…”

“I told you, it went great. Merlin’s great.”

“Where’d you take him?” she wanted to know.

“Mancini’s.”

Her eyes widened. “On a first date? You must like him!”

“I told you I did, didn’t I?” He decided to just tell her everything she wanted to know, since if he didn’t she’d grill him until he did. “We went to Mancini’s, and we just talked, got to know each other.”

“And you said you’re seeing him again?”

Arthur smiled. “Yeah.”

She got up and seized his chin, turning his head from side to side. “Hmm. Vague expression, glazed eyes…yeah, you’ve got it bad.”

Arthur wrenched away from her. “ _Will_ you leave off?”

She smirked at him, then her expression softened. “I’m happy for you.”

Arthur shook his head. “Thanks.”

***

For their second date they did go out for drinks, and both of them were less nervous. The club was loud, and crowded, with techno music blaring and it took some time to make their way to the bar.

“Scotch on the rocks!” Arthur said, and the barman nodded.

“Half pint of best!” Merlin said.

“It’s insane in here,” Arthur yelled, as the barman handed them their drinks. “Let’s see if we can find someplace quieter!”

They eventually found a table in a quieter corner and sat down. Arthur took a drink of his whisky, and looked around the club.

Merlin took a sip of his beer, grimaced and set is aside.

“Problem?” Arthur asked.

“No, no problem!”

“Come on, what is it?”

“I don’t like beer,” Merlin muttered.

Arthur stared at him. “Then why on Earth did you order it?”

Merlin’s voice was so quiet that Arthur had to lean forward to hear him.

“I can’t hold my liquor and I don’t want to get drunk.”

Arthur laughed. “They do have non-alcoholic drinks here, you know. Why didn’t you order a Coke or something?”

Merlin didn’t answer.

Arthur sighed. “Go order what you want, I’ll keep the table.”

As Merlin made his way back to the bar, Arthur wondered why he hadn’t ordered what he wanted in the first place. Was he trying to be macho? That didn’t seem like him.

The bar was crowded, and by the time Merlin got back with his Coke Arthur had finished his scotch. “So you can’t hold your liquor?” he asked as he reached for Merlin’s beer–no sense wasting it after all.

Merlin muttered something.

“So what do you do anyway? Dance on the tables? Snog strangers? Bet three guys twice your size they can’t knock you out?”

“I end up embarrassing myself and anyone with me.”

Arthur grinned. “I’d like to see that.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Merlin said fervently. “It’s painful, and always screws up my relationships, not that I’ve had many.”

“So we’re in a relationship now?” Arthur teased him.

“No! That is I didn’t mean…it’s just that this is our third date after all if you count the movie,” Merlin floundered. “But if you–”

“Merlin,” Arthur interrupted him, laying his hand over his. “Relax. It’s fine.”

Merlin didn’t answer, just took a sip of his Coke.

“Don’t do something you don’t want to do on my account. I don’t care if you drink or not, but I really don’t think there’s anything you can do that will shock me.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really,” Arthur confirmed.

“I’m almost tempted to order some alcohol to show you how wrong you are.”

“I don’t think I am. But like I said, you don’t have to.”

“What the hell?” Merlin said, setting aside his Coke. “Be right back.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, watching him go. Merlin had spent more time going to and from the bar than anything else tonight. And really, how bad could he be, drunk? Arthur’s old uni flatmate had got drunk and decided to go streaking through the quad in front of the girls’ netball team. He doubted Merlin could do anything worse.

He finished his beer while he waited. Merlin eventually came back with two glasses.

“What’d you get?”

“Two scotches,” he said, handing one to Arthur.

Merlin held out his glass. “Here’s to you never wanting to speak to me again.”

“Here’s to me proving you wrong,” Arthur countered, and clinked glasses with him.

He watched Merlin curiously, in between sipping his drink. At first nothing happened that Arthur noticed, except he seemed to relax, but then Merlin’s eyes suddenly lit on the dance floor.

“Looks slike fun.”

Arthur made a noncommittal noise.

“Le’s dance,” Merlin said suddenly.

Arthur laughed. “Are you crazy?”

Merlin shook his head. “No, m’drunk,” he said, grabbing Arthur’s hand. “C’mon.”

“Well you did warn me,” Arthur mused, following Merlin. He supposed he should have listened, but he’d never seen anyone drunk after one scotch before.

Once they were out on the dance floor, Arthur realised just how drunk Merlin was. He was _grinding_ against him, pressed closer than the admittedly crowded room warranted. That same crowd kept Arthur from moving away.

Then Merlin’s hands came down to his arse, and he bent close to Arthur’s face to breathe in his ear.

“So hot…ever since I first saw you...” he broke off to suck at Arthur’s pulse point. “Wanna fuck you.”

Arthur jerked away from him as well as he could. This had gone far enough. Merlin was not just drunk, he was _very_ drunk. And very tempting.

“We’re leaving,” he said, grabbing Merlin’s arm. He headed over to the bar to pay the tab.

“Can I get a glass of water please? And could you call a cab?” he asked the barman, as he got out his wallet.

The barman nodded and handed him a glass, then moved off to the phone.

Merlin had been plastered against him the entire time, his hands wandering. It figured he’d be a horny drunk. Easier to deal with than an angry drunk, but still a problem, particularly since Arthur was having thoughts he shouldn’t.

“Drink this,” he said, holding out the glass to Merlin and prising his hand from his hip.

“Don’t want to,” Merlin muttered into his neck.

“Drink it or I’m leaving you here.” He wouldn’t do that of course, but Merlin was going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, and it’d be worse if he was dehydrated.

Merlin pulled back and looked at him blearily, evidently deciding not to take the chance. He drank the water. Arthur stared at his throat moving before giving himself a mental shake.

***

Arthur managed to keep Merlin off him until the cab came. Once it did, he pushed Merlin inside, and gave the driver Merlin’s address.

The driver gave them an amused look in the rearview mirror; Merlin was still all over him. “Had a few too many, has he?”

“You could say that,” Arthur said, slapping Merlin’s hand away. He yelped, but it didn’t do any good; he was back at it a moment later. Arthur sighed.

***

Once they got to Merlin’s flat, Arthur wasn’t sure how to get in. Merlin was useless, and he wasn’t about to go rooting about in his pockets for his key, not with Merlin acting the way he was. He checked under the mat. Merlin took the opportunity to pinch his arse, but there was no key.

In desperation he looked above the doorframe and found it, fumbling the door open.

Once they were inside, Merlin pushed him against the wall and kissed him, hard. Arthur let him for a moment before he realised what he was doing and pushed him away.

“Wha–?”

“We need to get you to bed.”

Merlin grinned slowly. “OK.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You are going to bed here, alone, to sleep it off. I am leaving.”

“Why?” Merlin pouted.

Arthur scrubbed a hand over his face. “Because you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing.” Merlin would never forgive him if he took advantage of him. More importantly, he’d never forgive _himself_.

He sat Merlin down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his trainers, then peeled off his shirt. He didn’t dare do any more. As he got Merlin into bed, Merlin kissed him again, softly, lingeringly. “Stay.”

“You’re drunk,” Arthur repeated. “I’m not having sex with you when you’re drunk.”

He left Merlin in the bedroom, then went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. He went to the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet, feeling weird about it, even though there was nothing particularly incriminating in there. He finally found what he was looking for in one of the kitchen cupboards, and went reluctantly back into Merlin’s room.

He was asleep. Arthur set the water and bottle of paracetamol on Merlin’s bureau, smoothed his hair back from his face and left, locking the door behind him and replacing the key.

***

The headache woke Merlin up. He groaned and opened his eyes. When he sat up, the room lurched sickeningly and he almost threw up. He groaned again, and closed his eyes, taking stock of his scattered memories.

When he remembered what happened, it made him feel worse than the hangover. Why had he had that scotch? He knew better, and then he’d been all over Arthur and humiliated himself. No wonder he’d left.

Things had been going so well! He hadn’t got an answer to the relationship question, but he really liked Arthur, and it seemed like Arthur liked him. Now he’d screwed it all up.

He caught sight of something on his bureau, and tottered over. A glass of water and a bottle of paracetamol. Arthur must have left them there. But that didn’t mean anything; he could have done that out of common courtesy, or worse, pity. He shook out two of the pills, and gulped them down, draining the glass in one go. His stomach was too touchy to eat anything, but he might be able to manage coffee. Drinking it, that is. He didn’t know if he could make it in this state. He wobbled out of his room to make the attempt.

***

Several hours later, after a cup of coffee and several glasses of water, as well as some dry toast, he felt better. His head didn’t feel like it was about to come off anymore, merely throbbing occasionally. The nausea was mostly gone.

However, he still groaned when the phone rang and lanced into his head. He picked it up. “Hello?”

“How are you feeling?” came the voice on the other end, quietly.

Merlin froze. “Arthur?” Why was he calling?

“Yeah, it’s me,” Arthur replied, still keeping his voice low. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than I did when I woke up, but still pretty shitty.”

Arthur laughed. “I’m not surprised. You made quite a spectacle of yourself last night.”

Ah. So that was it. He was going to gloat. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Merlin, don’t apologise,” Arthur said, “You were drunk, it wasn’t your fault. And I pressured you into it.”

“No you didn’t!” Merlin protested, and his head throbbed again at the volume. “Ow.”

“You OK?” Arthur asked, concerned.

“Fine. It was my choice, you didn’t force me.”

“I did prove you wrong, though.”

Merlin thought back over what he remembered of last night, trying to figure out what Arthur was talking about. “What?”

“You thought I wouldn’t want to have anything to do with you if I saw you drunk.”

“And…you do?” Merlin asked suspiciously.

“Why not? Both our other dates went well, we were due for a bad one. Besides,” Arthur added. “You should see me when I’m drunk.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Admittedly, it takes a bit more to _get_ me drunk, but…”

“What do you do?” Merlin asked, morbidly curious.

“Oh, no,” Arthur said. “I’m not telling you.”

“You can’t do that!” Merlin protested. “Especially after I humiliated myself last night!”

“Ask Morgana, if you really want to know. I’m sure she’ll tell you at some length.”

Merlin laughed. “I’m sure.” He paused. “So…we’re OK?”

“Yeah,” Arthur said after a moment. “We’re OK.”

“So…do you want to do something else, sometime?”

“Sure,” Arthur agreed. “Like what?”

Merlin shrugged. “I dunno.”

***

They ended up going out to a movie. It was a B-movie, and they had the theatre to themselves. They spent the time making fun of the cheesy special effects, clichéd dialogue and ludicrous plot.

About a quarter of the way through the movie, Arthur put his arm around Merlin. By halfway through, Merlin had his head on Arthur’s shoulder.

When they got back to his flat, Merlin steeled himself and asked, “Would you…like to come up?”

Arthur’s smile was radiant. “Yeah, I would.”


End file.
